Not Like This
by hop-skip-n.a.-jump
Summary: Rex and his men take a night out. A night that Rex regrets entirely.


**Not Like This**

"Ahsoka, wait!" Rex ordered at the young girl.

He was chasing through the streets of Corosaunt after her. She heard, but did not respond to his words and stormed away from the Captain even faster. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep her in eye sight with the busy city filled with every kind of species imaginable. The neon lights shown brightly through the night time sky. and reflected off of building and peoples skin as they took up space in the bustling metropolis.

"Ahsoka!" He called again, but was drowned out by the noise of the city. People around him didn't bother to move out of his way but he didn't care. He pushed his way after her.

Holding back tears of anger and...so many other emotions that she knew she shouldn't feel, she managed to keep her distance from him. She didn't want to see or _hear _him and with the help of the mass amount of city noise that was almost possible.

The day before, nothing was like this. Ahsoka was head over heels for the clone captain. But after only moments ago, all that changed.

Rex and most of his men were on leave and given free time to rest and do, mostly, whatever they wanted around the city. He hadn't wanted to go out that much, but his brothers did. He wasn't about to stay behind and be alone. Of all the places they choose to go, his brothers went to a bar. They figured since it was their time off that they should be able to spend it how ever they wanted.

And he couldn't deprive his men of that.

Just as anyone would have though, the night of fun turned into alot of drinking. Which was considered fun for most of the men. Rex had a few drinks, but it was nothing compared to any of his brothers. They were having a grand time playing drinking games, exchanging war stories, and laughing loudly over everything. The lights of the club and the loud music were somthing they were unaccustom too, but they all were enjoying it. Then they turned their attention toward another thing they had lacked on the ship and were eager to see.

Women.

Like any their men, they liked the ladies. But in battle you don't tend to see many females hanging around out there. To their delight they were in the bar, some were dancing and performing for others and some were talking. Only a few of they soldiers in the 501st had even been with a woman. It's not that they meant disrespect to the women, they were just looking for a good time.

On a ship filled with only their brothers, officers, and a bunch of generals, it was really nothing out of the ordinary for them to yearn for the touch of a woman. Or to even talk to one for that matter. They all gathered to watch the beautifully colored Twilek dancers leap around the stage. Rex sat beside them, but wasn't paying any attention to these women. Sure they were beautiful, but he could only keep one girl on his buzzed mind.

His brothers would whiper as they glanced at their captain. They decided he looked to lonley for what was considered their night out.

"Hey Rex" said one of the troopers, in a whispering tone. Rex gave him his attention.

"Your a pretty hard working Captain, why don't you take a night to..._relax_?" he asked, hinting at the Captain.

"No, I'm fine" Rex chuckled. Trying to laugh it off. He didn't like where his drunken friends were going with this.

"Yes Captain, I believe you are" said a seducive voice behind him. All of the troopers we either snickering or staring in envy. A red skinned Tweilek dancer slowly stepped her way around the back of the clone, trailing her fingers lightly on his shoulders. The Captain almost jumped at the touch.

The Leathen Tweilek danced lightly around to the front of the Captain and pierced him with her hungry eyes. The troopers began cheering the Captain and the dance on. She lightly rested her wrists on his shoulders as she began to climb on top of him in a straddle. Rex hands flew up to remove her hands clamped on his shoulders.

"What's wrong Captain, I just wanted to help you relax and _unwind _a little" she said as she lowered her head down to his neck. Her lips lightly skimmed his bare skin as he jerked his head away. The woman wouldn't take a hint. And apparently would not take no for an answer. He had only had a few drinks but, that voice in the back of his head was really taking advantage of the louder tone he had been given from those drinks.

_Your relaxing, Ahsoka's just a kid. She wouldn't understand, she wouldn't even find out!_

_Come on Rex, you only live once. Aren't you a real man?_

_Are you even seeing this woman? How are you going to say no?_

_One night can't hurt...you know you want to._

"You know..." the dancers words cut into his inner battle "I heard you do have a lady already, but I don't mind. She sounds pretty young, too young to know how to treat a _real _man" she said, moving her hand onto his thigh. Rex began to sweat. He gently continued to try to push her away. He was angry at his brothers for even putting him in this situation. Even more angry at that damn voice in his head.

_Come on, this is a _real _woman. This could be once in a life time to finally have some fun!_

The woman leaned her head down and touched her lips to his. In all honesty, Rex didn't pull away that quickly. The voice in his head had won, Rex couldn't even think of an argument against it. The Tweilek really did know how to treat a man, a hard _working_ man he reasoned.

No matter how much that voice tried to tell him all was right, no matter how drunk he was, Rex couldn't shake the feeling of guilt he had acquired since their lips met. He had to end it. After a few minutes with the dancer, Rex finally got his conscious back and tried to send her away. He was hoping the feeling of disappointment and guilt would follow her as she left but it stayed.

Burrowing a hole deep inside him that could not be fixed. He couldn't believe he let it happen. He couldn't think of what to tell Ahsoka, or what _not _to tell her. Just as the Tweilek slid off his lap and began to walk off to the next man, Rex saw something that made his heart stop.

In the crowed of colorful people and aliens in the club, a much shorter person stood out to him. Ahsoka's heartbroken face stared at him as the neon lights danced on her skin. The loud music drowned out voices, not that either of them had said anything yet. Rex had been caught. Her icy blue eyes went furious and her fists centched.

Ahsoka finally broke eye contact with him and turned quickly to leave. The other troopers had noticed what just happened but weren't feeling sober enough to be compassionate.

"Ahsoka! When did you get here?" one yelled raising his bottle toward her back.

"How'd she get in here?" another one slurred. Rex jumped to his feet to follow her and tried to explain himself. There was really nothing to explain, he had cheated and gotten caught.

In Rex's heart, he was so scared that if he let her leave now without saying anything, he would lose her forever. He wanted to apologize, explain, but most of all stop her so they could talk.

His legs didn't stumble much at all, so he managed to keep her in view as he followed her out onto the bustling city streets.

"Ahsoka, wait!" Rex ordered at the young girl.

She heard, but did not respond to his words and stormed away from the Captain even faster. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep her in eye sight with the busy city filled with every kind of species imaginable. The neon lights shown brightly through the night time sky and reflected off of building and peoples skin as they took up space in the bustling metropolis.

"Ahsoka!" He called again, but was drowned out by the noise of the city. People around him didn't bother to move out of his way but he didn't care. He pushed his way after her.

Holding back tears of anger and...so many other emotions that she knew she shouldn't feel, she managed to keep her distance from him. She didn't want to see or _hear _him and with the help of the mass amount of city noise that was almost possible.

"Ahsoka please listen!" Rex said as he sat down beside her and tried to hold the broken girl in his arms. As soon as he touched her she protested, pushed away from him with her small orange arms.

"Don't touch me! Don't you _ever _touch me again!" she yelled in frustration. She wrapped her arms around her head, building up her protective barrier again.

"So when you said you loved me..." Ahsoka choked out, her voice breaking and almost unable to have sound even come out "when you said you would give up anything for a life with me-"

"Ahsoka please..." Rex begged. He hated seeing her hurting, because of him.

"You just knew I'd be stupid enough to believe it. Doesn't take much to out smart a _kid _huh?" she asked with tears still falling. She had begun to shiver slightly. Rex didn't know if it was from the cold air or because of her emotions.

"You know that's not-"

"Well congratulations Captain, you did it. You have finally gotten a real woman instead of just your _kid_. You fit in perfectly with your brothers now and everyone obeys and respects you, except me. I hope this is how you wanted it" she said coldly. Rex looked up at her red, puffy eyed face that wore a pair of eyes filled with anger and hurt. But had rid themselves of tears.

Her small, slender back turned from him. His hand shot out and grabbed hers, keeping her in place. It stopped her for a minute and her face softened for a second. Then she shook her thoughts or reconsidering away and ripped her hand from his, still not giving him the satisfaction of turning around. She was slightly embarassed about being so overly emotional. But part of her was so filled with anger she didn't care.

She didn't want his comfort. Never again.

"I said don't touch me" she ordered for a last time. If only she had listened, not fallen in love with the Captain, her heart would not be hurting right now. If only she weren't attached to him. If only she had been a real Jedi, and followed the rules. But what Jedi really followed the rules anymore?

Certainly not her Master...

He could not know of this. He never would. She would make sure of it.

Rex watched her sadly walk off holding herself together with her arms. She gave a tiny glance as she round the corner then kept walking. Once she was gone he put his head in his hands. He was taught never to cry, but in the state of depression and confusion he was in he didn't know what else to do. No tears escaped his eyes but that didn't mean his heart wasn't tearing in guilt.

He had once had what all his brothers had been envious of. It had taken so long to earn her trust, and only one night to completely shatter it.

* * *

**School is almost out so I'm hoping to write more then. But I bought a to Artoo at a garage sale for $5 and he's freakin awesome!**

**He's the one who follows your commands and stuff and he's the best!**

**I also found the original trilogy for 50 cents!**

**Garage sailing is awesome!**

**But back to the writing...yes I will do more when I have free time away from my R2D2 :)**

**I really like the stories with the cheating/deception kinda drama but I don't care for the ones where they're like "oh no this is wrong!" and get caught. Which is why Rex kinda went along with it. Didn't mean to make him a bunghole. It just kinda happened.**


End file.
